JohnDave PARP Fluff
by ArlkatThePillowfighter
Summary: Here. Found some.


**((HERE IS JOHNDAVE FROM FOREVER AGO ITS A PARP CHAT DWI.))**

**ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~**

**turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~**

**TG: hey john are you busy tonight**

**EB: no**

**EB: not at all**

**TG: alright cool**

**TG: so you wouldnt mind hanging out then right**

**EB: of course not**

**TG: cool**

**TG: i got a movie and some food so make your way over here**

**EB: great**

**TG: yup**

**EB: *grabs dave's jacket which he had and is at dave's house now because fuck logic***

**TG: -he makes his way over to the door, opening it. he notices his jacket and smirks a little-**

**EB: i had your jacket**

**EB: let me in**

**TG: -he sighed- well if you ask politely maybe ill let you in**

**EB: you're the one who invited me**

**EB: oh master of all that is apple juice let me into your home i will sacrifice a goat**

**TG: a goat? sweet get your virgin ass in here pronto**

**EB: i don't have a goat man**

**EB: That was sarcasm**

**EB: *walks inside quickly* you want your coat**

**TG: -he sighed, shaking his head and closing the door- too bad.**

**TG: and yeah put it on the counter or something **

**EB: a coat is close enough to a goat**

**EB: *puts it on specified counter***

**TG: -he moved over to him, nudging him- shut up**

**EB: well what movie are we watching**

**EB: i'm not watching another weird gay porno okay**

**TG: aw come on man brokeback mountain was the best**

**EB: ... gonna pass**

**TG: okay fine. -he moves over to the movie rack, looking though it- The Notebook..**

**EB: ...**

**EB: am i getting subliminal messages here**

**TG: ...**

**TG: no...**

**EB: okay then. let's watch back to the future, man**

**TG: -he rolled his eyes, taking the movie and putting it in-**

**EB: yay best movie ever**

**EB: *sits on couch* cameaoun**

**TG: -he goes over to john, sprawling out on the couch so his head was in johns lap-**

**EB: not the best place for your head**

**EB: *snuggle***

**TG: shut up okay**

**TG: -he smirked, looking at him-**

**TG: ironic bro cuddles?**

**EB: ironic sure**

**TG: hell yes**

**EB: *liess back with dave* oh look michael j fox**

**TG: -he moves a little and wraps his arms around john- god damn**

**EB: what dave * leans into him***

**TG: god damn michael j fox take me now.**

**EB: ...**

**EB: again**

**TG: shut up**

**EB: okay these are not subtle are you ironically gay**

**TG: what do you mean**

**EB: i don't know you're the hipster**

**EB: you're acting totes homo man**

**TG: yeah so?**

**EB: are you**

**EB: homosexual**

**TG: -he smirked a little, squeezing john-**

**TG: [sorry im not thinking straight im sorry]**

**EB: *snuuuuuuuuggle* oh look more michael j fox**

**TG: -he snorted a little- looks like you have more of a boner for michael j fox than i do**

**TG: and that fuckin saying something**

**EB: shut up man**

**TG: its so true though**

**TG: you so want his dick**

**EB: maybe**

**EB: but**

**EB: i can think of someone else**

**TG: -he raised an eyebrow- really now?**

**TG: who would that be?]**

**TG: [oops sorry ignor the bracket]**

**EB: oh i don't know**

**EB: he's handsome and he has great hair**

**EB: i love his voice**

**EB: and what he wears**

**EB: and i know him personally**

**TG: you sure its not michael j fox?**

**turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.**

**EB: it's harry styles**

**EB: dave**

**EB: fuck**

**EB: man**

**EB: seriously**

**EB: i was gonna confess my love and shit**

**EB: but**

**turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~**

**TG: [hi so sorry had to brb]**

**TG: but what?**

**EB: / thought you just up and left sorry**

**EB: but you're like so quiet**

**turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~**

**TG: too shy to say you want my d?**

**EB: fuck you**

**TG: sorry yeah**

**TG: -he smirked- when?**

**EB: whenever**

**TG: now? -he laughed a little-**

**EB: if you want *chuckles* but hey michael j fox**

**EB: is on the screen**

**EB: *points to screen***

**TG: -he sighed, squeezing john again-**

**EB: john**

**EB: *dave**

**EB: /. oh my gog**

**TG: [oh my god]**

**TG: yeah?**

**TG: what?**

**EB: john, i love you**

**EB: / fuck my phone**

**EB: / you know what i mean**

**TG: -he went quiet for a moment, his voice kinda small when he spoke- what...**

**EB: i love you dave**

**EB: i said it dammit**

**EB: oh look**

**TG: i love you too**

**EB: I know you do man it's written in fluorescent pink marker all over you**

**TG: yeah of course i mean come on. as if i even look like i have a subtle bone in my body**

**EB: nope**

**EB: texan hipsters don't tend to**

**TG: wow okay fuck you**

**EB: im sorry**

**TG: -he grumbled a little, looking back to the movie-**

**EB: i'm sorry!**

**EB: *hugglesnuggle***

**TG: -he stayed quiet, not answering him or moving at all-**

**EB: *sighed, turning back to the movie next to dave* sorry davey**

**TG: -he grunted, still looking at the movie now-**

**EB: dave i love you~**

**TG: -he sighed, nuzzling john a little-**

**EB: *still not convinced he put dave's hand in his mouth***

**G: -his eyebrows drew in, confusion set on his face-**

**EB: om nom nom**

**EB: you taste like apples**

**TG: -he grunted, shifting a little bit-**

**EB: sorry *lets him go* but it's true**

**EB: you breathe that stuff**

**TG: it is true..**

**TG: -he grinned a little, looking at john-**

**EB: dave**

**EB: *turns to face him***

**TG: -he looks at him, smirking a bit- thats my name dont wear it out**

**EB: dave**

**EB: dave dave dave**

**TG: john**

**EB: daaaaaaaave**

**TG: joooooooooohn**

**EB: daaaaaaaa**

**EB: aaaaaaaa**

**EB: aaaaaaaa**

**EB: aaaaaaaa**

**EB: aaaaaaaa**

**EB: aaaaaaaa**

**EB: aaaaaaaa**

**EB: aaaaaaaave**

**TG: dude no**

**TG: stop**

**TG: shut up or ill make you shut up**

**EB: how're you gonna make me shut up**

**EB: dave**

**TG: i think you know how**

**EB: dave**

**EB: i don't understand**

**EB: dave**

**EB: i dave can't dave understand dave your dave accent dave dave dave**

**TG: -he smirked, moving closer to john- oh you cant now can you..**

**EB: nope dave**

**TG: -he moved so close his lips barely brushed johns, his smirk still evident-**

**EB: *john stopped dead in surprise* uhhhhdave**

**TG: uhhhhjohn**

**EB: *john suddenly pulled him closer, pressing his own lips to dave's***

**TG: -he made a small little shocked noise but soon kissed back, his arms tightening around john-**


End file.
